


shoot your shot

by showho



Series: showho's requests. [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showho/pseuds/showho
Summary: So Changkyun has two predicaments: one, he's stuck backstage waiting to perform for a talent show he didn't even sign up for and two, there's a very pretty boy who thinks he writes very good raps.





	shoot your shot

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr who requested "jookyun meeting in the backstage of a talent show?"!!!!! i hope this was alright <333
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine !!! pls feel free 2 point any out <3

“I can’t do this,” Changkyun suddenly says, grabbing Minhyuk’s hands with wide eyes as the other male slips off his headset. He knows Minhyuk is busy with the technical side of the talent show, but in his defense, it was Minhyuk who had signed him up for the whole thing in the first place. “There’s so many people and I’m— I’m not even good at rapping. I’m just gonna embarrass myself in front of everyone.”

Minhyuk frowns and puts his hands on Changkyun’s face, giving it a quick squeeze. “Changkyun, listen. I wouldn’t have signed you up if I knew you weren't good. You’re good, okay? You’re amazing. I would love to keep being your cheerleader but I can hear Hyunwoo complaining on the other end of this headset because I’m not there yet and curtains are up in ten. Just drink some water, remember your song, and you’ll kill it, okay? I believe in you.” Minhyuk pats his face one more time before disappearing amongst the high strung crowd, leaving Changkyun and his third water bottle alone.

He’s screwed.

Changkyun takes another stressful sip of water, crouching in the corner backstage and reading the lyrics to his song over and over again. He doesn’t know when, but at one point it starts to blur together, forcing him to blink continuously until the words focus again. He sighs deeply, head going ‘thunk’ against the wall and startles when he hears a laugh close to him. Changkyun turns and sees what is one of the prettiest boys he’s ever seen. 

“You okay there?” He asks and Changkyun shakes his head. “Good, me neither. I’m so nervous I could throw up, but I won’t, because that’s kind of gross.” He laughs again, moreso to himself than to Changkyun and hops off the table, gesturing to the space next to him. Changkyun startles and scoots aside, gives this very pretty person some space even though it seems like it isn’t needed since he sits close to Changkyun anyways. “I overheard your conversation with Minhyuk, it’s nice to know there’s another rapper in our school. Do you have Soundcloud?”

“Uh, I do, yeah. I don’t really use it though, there’s maybe two or three tracks on there but they’re not really good,” Changkyun shrugs, fiddles with his sweater and the boy next to him shifts until he has his phone in his hands, Soundcloud open. 

“Can I listen to them?” He asks, his smile so sweetly framed by the deepest dimples and Changkyun is helpless to do anything except nod. He passes his phone over to Changkyun, who taps in his username and lets the other pass over an earbud. Just as Changkyun slips it into his ear, the other male taps his shoulder. “I’m Jooheon, by the way. Can I get a name or do I have to keep calling you ‘Minhyuk’s cute and shy friend’?” 

Changkyun can’t help but laugh, a little high pitched and nervous. Here he was, practically swooning over Jooheon who had the audacity to call him cute. He coughs and clears his throat, forcing his voice to sound normal before saying, “I’m Changkyun, it’s nice to meet you.” 

He thinks he deserves a slap on the wrist for how unlike himself he sounded.

Jooheon smiles again and repeats the name (maybe committing it to memory, maybe not) before he taps the latest track. Changkyun can’t help but cringe as the haunting melody of his self-written song plays through the earbuds. He’d never shown the song to anyone besides Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon and here he was, letting an almost complete stranger listen to it. He sneaks a glance to Jooheon, who has his eyes closed, head lowered and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. There isn’t much for Changkyun to do besides sit quietly, mouthing along out of habit.

The song ends soon and Jooheon pulls out the earbuds for both of them, eyes shining as he looks at Changkyun. “That was amazing,” he says and Changkyun’s eyes go wide. 

“It was?” He tentatively asks and Jooheon nods enthusiastically, turning back to his phone to tap ‘follow’ on Changkyun’s account.

“It really was. The lyrics were interesting, the beat was fun to follow and it really felt like it had a style. I can’t believe you’ve been doubting yourself, you’re really good,” Jooheon opens his mouth to say more when Minhyuk runs around the corner, waving frantically and hissing Jooheon’s name. Jooheon laughs before patting Changkyun’s back. “That’s my cue to go, but I’ll be watching you, alright? You can do it!”

Changkyun manages a wave before Jooheon is pushed through velvet curtains to thunderous applause, leaving him to blush over compliments and wrangle a newfound confidence. 

 

It’s maybe an hour after the talent show had ended when Changkyun finds Jooheon again. The older male is still smiling brightly as he trails behind Minhyuk, who jumps into Changkyun’s arms. “You did amazing, Changkyun! I knew you would! I’m so proud of you,” Minhyuk pulls away to wipe away at nonexistent tears, eliciting a laugh from the younger. “By the way, Jooheon wants to talk to you, so I’ll leave you two be.” He pulls away from Changkyun easily, attaching himself to Hyungwon’s arm just as he passes by. Changkyun manages to catch a glimpse of Hyungwon laughing at something Minhyuk says before Jooheon clears his throat, calling one hundred percent of his attention again.

“Hey, so, I know we formally met earlier today but I’ve been kind of,” Jooheon hesitates, a hand on the back of his neck, “I’ve kind of been watching— no, God, that sounds creepy, I’ve been noticing you for a while. Yeah, noticing. And I was wondering if you were interested, maybe we could go on a date, or something?” Jooheon shifts from one foot to the other and he apparently doesn’t seem to notice the way Changkyun’s heart is pounding at a million miles per hour. “Just if you want to, though! No pressure.”

“Yeah, I do,” Changkyun says, a little too quickly and definitely a little higher than he would’ve liked, but it brings the brightest smile to Jooheon’s face and Changkyun finds he doesn’t really mind. “I would really like that.”

Something in Jooheon dissipates and he relaxes almost immediately, laughing breathlessly. “That’s great, that’s really great! God, Minhyuk put me under so much stress. He kept saying if I messed up you’d think I was dumb and then I’d never get to shoot my shot.” He rubs the back of his neck again and Changkyun smiles, endeared.

“I thought you were really pretty in the back of a dusty stage in a shitty auditorium, I’m pretty sure I’d say yes even if you messed up thirty times.” Changkyun is jostled a little closer to Jooheon when a horde of students push past him, the older male easily taking his wrist and pulling him closer. “See, if you asked me now, with both of us getting pushed around by students, I’d still say yes.”

Jooheon bursts out laughing, his eyes turning up into crescent moons as those stupid, cute dimples showed up again. “Changkyun, as we’re getting squished to death by students, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Changkyun laughs, and everything about it is normal and so very much Changkyun. “Yeah, I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

Jooheon pulls Changkyun into a space in the hallway that miraculously clears up, leaning closer to the younger male with a mischievous smile. “You’d like to what?”

“Go on a date with you, Jooheon,” Changkyun says, voice wavering with laughter. “I would like to go on a date with you.”

“Good,” Jooheon laces his fingers with Changkyun’s, suddenly a little quieter. “I’d love to go on a date with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> nd that was it !!!! thank u to anon for requesting ilu <3 its my first time writing jookyun nd im not Too familiar w their dynamic but i hope i got it alright !!! 
> 
> as always, feel free 2 talk 2 me on my [tumblr](http://hyunwoo.tumblr.com) !!!


End file.
